Em and Paige
by EmFieldsFan
Summary: Missing scene from 3x15 TBC Possible M in future


**Missing scene from 3x15**

Emily had been trying to sleep for about two hours but she couldn't get the events of the evening out of her head. She was concerned... Concerned that Paige was getting sucked in to A's world. Perhaps it was too late, maybe Paige was already trapped. How could Emily ever protect her girlfriend?

Suddenly Emily heard a rustle and looked over to see Paige rolling over to face her. Paige had managed to persuade her parents it was ok to stay over at the Fields' residence– assuming she slept on the couch downstairs. And Emily's mom hadn't seemed to mind the idea of Paige staying over at all. In fact Pam Fields seemed almost happy at the idea when Emily clarified that she'd be getting the spare mattress out for Paige to sleep on.

There was a thin beam of moonlight shining through the small gap in the curtains and with this Emily could see that in fact Paige was awake. The light of the moon making Paige's eyes glint.

"Paige?"

The girl on the mattress looked up towards Emily who was now craning her neck to look at her girlfriend.

"Em" replied Paige.

"You ok?"

Paige sighed in response but didn't speak and smiled faintly before closing her eyes.

Emily panicked and quietly pulled back the covers to kneel down next to Paige and softly stroke the hair out of her face.

"I'm ok Em. I just… I just can't sleep" whispered Paige before opening her eyes to meet Emily's concerned eyes.

The girlfriends stayed like that for a while, Emily lightly stroking Paige's hair to try and comfort and relax her in the hope that it might help her sleep.

When Emily thought Paige's breathing was shallow enough to suggest sleep she gently began to stand to return to her bed before she felt Paige's hand grip hers.

"Don't go" begged Paige before pulling back the blanket so Emily could join her under the covers.

Emily slid under the covers and felt herself engulfed by Paige's strong arms before she heard a voice whisper "Please don't go".

…...

Emily woke up with Paige's arms still snaked around her body and her warm breath against her neck. Paige's hands had managed to find themselves under Emily's pyjama top and were resting on her stomach. Emily loved the feeling of Paige's skin against hers and only wished that their whole bodies could be pressed together, full skin to skin contact. But Emily knew that Paige wasn't quite ready to take their relationship to the next level and indeed the last couple of months had been stressful enough without relationship pressures. They hardly managed to find time to hang-out, let along get any actual 'alone-time' together. The girlfriends had talked about sex briefly. In fact they'd got quite close to actually planning a 'date night' when Paige's parents were out of town. But then the whole Nate thing had happened, and physical stuff had kind of gone to the back burner. Emily hadn't quite dared bring it up again. But Paige's hands on her now and their bodies so close was getting Emily thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emily froze. Could Paige have known what she was thinking about…

"Em?" said Paige as she began to lightly stroke Emily's stomach.

"Just thinking" she responded.

Paige placed a soft kiss on Emily's neck before pulling their bodies even closer together.

"Talk to me baby. I want to know what you're thinking".

Emily sighed. She didn't really want Paige to know she had been thinking about their physical - or better yet, lack of – a physical relationship. But at the same time she didn't want to keep anything from her girlfriend. She knew that with all the 'A' stuff going on it was really important to maintain an open, truthful and trusting relationship with the people she cared about most.

"Don't worry you don't need to tell me" said Paige with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Emily felt guilt wash over her. "It's not that I don't want to share with you. It's just so much has happened recently and I don't want to… I don't want to… over complicate things between us".

"I know I've been distant Em. I'm sorry. Things have been so difficult recently and I've pulled away from you. I'm sorry."

Emily turned and pressed her lips against Paige's before saying "Don't you dare say sorry. None of this is your fault. Just promise me that you'll talk to me ok?"

Paige smiled before resting her forehead against Emily's. "So you talk to me now Em. Why won't you share with me? It's a two way street you know".

Emily smiled at her girlfriends comment before taking a deep breath.

"Ok… Don't freak out… and I'm not pushing I swear. It's just… it's just I miss hanging out".

Paige smiled to herself "Ok. I promise we'll hang out more. From now on we'll start doing stuff and seeing friends again. The swim team, your friends. I promise".

"That would be amazing Paige. I think it'll do us some good" replied Emily before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Emily was still unsure about pushing Paige further than she wanted to go considering the past couple of months, but she tentatively grazed her tongue against Paige's lips begging for entrance. Their tongues collided and quite quickly the kiss began to heat up. Emily guided Paige back down on to the bed before beginning to straddle her girlfriend's hips. Emily could feel herself getting more and more excited by the contact and her hands began to roam up and down Paige's sides, her fingers occasionally grazing girlfriend's hips as her pyjama top rode up. Emily's mouth omitting a quiet moan. Suddenly Emily felt Paige's hands steady hers before her head tuned slightly and broke their kiss.

Emily looked down at her girlfriend before voicing the concern she felt "Paige?"

Her girlfriend looked up at her. "Your mom's next door"

Emily slid off Paige and lay down beside her. "I'm sorry" said a dejected sounding Emily "I didn't mean for things to get heated. I know you're not ready".

The girls lay there in silence for a bit. Neither quite knowing what to say or how to say it until Emily felt Paige's body curl up next to hers and a soft kisses begin to stroke her neck.

"I do want you Em. I just don't know if tonight, here in your room, with your mom next door is the best idea. Maybe we could find a time when our parents are at least 50 miles away so there's no chance of an interruption"

Emily giggled and pulled her girlfriend closer before replying "That sounds like a good plan".

She then leant in to kiss Paige but before she could Paige began to speak "But in the meantime how about some 'heavy petting'?"

TBC


End file.
